Por la noche
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Por la noche, cuando los demonios salen a jugar, un corazón pelirrojo se desmorona y vuelve a encontrar la paz en los brazos del ultimo centurión.


Por la noche, al apagar la luz y la obscuridad reine dentro de la habitación, un corazón, al otro lado de la cama, al extremo de la almohada ilumina mis sentidos.

Rory.

Su respiración acompasada me da la tranquilidad y la certeza de que el nuevo día que está por llegar será completamente distinto al anterior y él seguirá a mi lado como toda la vida.

Los latidos de su corazón hacen eco en la habitación fría y oscura, los rayos de luna se filtran por la ventana para acariciar su rostro con la delicadeza de una madre y me dan celos.

Descarada luna, ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarlo sin _mi_ permiso?

Rory parece ronronear entre sueños y sonríe de la manera más dulce que he visto.

Lo disfruta.

Un sentimiento abrazador me corre desde la punta de los dedos hasta el pecho, mi mente trabaja en mil maneras de prohibirle la entrada al astro nocturno, desde gritarle hasta aventarle un conejo.

Todo se detiene cuando el lado contrario de la cama se mueve, Rory ahora esta boca arriba con la misma cara de estúpido y la luna continua con su luz sobre su rostro, bailando entre sus parpados, jugando entre sus pestañas, domando cada una de sus pecas sobre su pómulo, de repente una luz cálida comienza a emanar de su cuerpo como miel derretida al calor de una buena taza de té, rayos de sol justo después de una tormenta, un cálido abrazo de mi enfermero favorito.

Suspira.

Mi corazón salta de emoción al encontrarme con el Doctor nuevamente pero solo Rory logra apagarlo, reiniciar su marcha a toda velocidad y calentar mi sangre a grados jamás sentidos, todo en un par de segundos, todo esto en una caricia nueva, en una mirada perdida, en su sonrisa en medio del caos.

Se mueve de nuevo pero ahora su mano recorre entre las sabanas tentando algo, buscando algo que creyó cerca pero que no lo está, que se alejo en algún momento de la noche y que ahora en su desesperación está a punto de despertar, se paraliza un momento, su cuerpo se alerta de una manera que jamás me había tocado presenciar y mi cuerpo reacciona de manera inconsciente, tomo su mano inquieta entre las mías y me doy cuenta de lo fría que estoy, del temblor que sentía no es mental si no físico también, de la pesadilla que me debilita y me paraliza, no me deja en paz, me carcome por dentro, se come mi corazón.

Sé que no hay razón para ello, se que él está aquí con migo por decisión de él, que si cambia de parecer me lo hará saber aun cuando yo no quiera escucharlo, aun cuando yo no quisiera ver de nuevo ese pasaje de nuestra historia.

Porque estoy enamorada.

Aun cuando soy la más fuerte de los dos, aun cuando sea yo el oponente a vencer, me rompe por dentro el simple pensamiento de perderlo, me deja sin aire, me deja sin sueño, me corta el corazón en mil pedazos que estallan por toda la habitación y regresan lentamente hacia mí con cada respiro que sus pulmones dan.

Y pasa.

El dolor se queda dentro de mí como un constante recordatorio de la fragilidad de nuestra existencia, me alejo de el por momentos para recordarme que nada ha pasado, que él continua a mi lado y que de momento puedo disfrutar de su presencia un momento más antes de que el cansancio termine por vencerme.

Y sobrevivo.

La luna esta más que persistente de entrar a tomar de Rory lo que me pertenece a _mí,_ aun estoy muy fría de pies a cabeza aun cuando su calor lucha contra el frio de mi presencia y suspira, largo, _enamorado_ y mi nombre sale de entre sus labios como si de una oración se tratara, un salvavidas dentro de esta tormenta en que he convertido nuestra habitación.

Se despierta.

Me mira con una timidez que rápidamente pasa a interrogación, algo no está bien y él lo sabe, lo puede leer en mí como un libro abierto, me conoce bastante bien.

Me toma de las manos con mayor fuerza, me recuesta sobre su pecho y nos cubre a ambos con las mantas, enreda una de sus piernas entre las mías y me abraza con ternura.

Me besa en los labios, los parpados, mis mejillas, termina por besarme el cabello y soltar un suspiro largo y dulce que acaricia mi cuero cabelludo.

 _Te amo Amy._

La luna se oculta entre las nubes, completamente avergonzada por su intrusión a _nuestra_ habitación, esta se vuelve más cálida y mi corazón solloza tranquilo en una felicidad añorada, mi mente reproduce sus palabras una y otra vez hasta que mis parpados se cierran en un dulce sueño, tranquilo, completo.

 _Te amo Amy._


End file.
